An Understanding
by Pheonixheart
Summary: After his superiors send him home Demyx comes back sick, and when he collapses, the person who he least expects to find him starts up a new friendship.


Ever since I joined the Organization only three people have ever hungout with me. Roxas, Axel, and I got along well and we would hang out together.

Then there is him. He is the one who my little tale is about. Now we had seen each other around the castle before, but at that time I only knew him as Number Two. Yeah, I'm talking about the Freeshooter.

Anyway, this all started one day while Number Three was with Axel and me on a mission. It was late at the night when I started to shake. At first, I thought nothing of it, since it was freezing outside, but it got worse. Soon, it was so bad, I could not even walk right. My superiors told me that my lips were turning blue and they sent me home before it could get any worse.

So, after dealing with The Superior about having to abandon a mission and seeing Number Four for medicine, I walked down the hall to my room. Number Four had said he would send up something for me to eat. I was half-way there, when I fell. I could not move, so I sat there shaking. I didn't think anyone would find me, since the castle was so huge. The last thing I remember was the sight of Number Two running down the hall to my crippled form, as I blacked out soon afterward.

When I came to, I could feel a cool breeze on my head. I was in my pajamas and in a bed. I went to sit up but a hand pushed me back down.

_"Whoa, kid you oughta lie there for a while."_

_"Wait… what happened?"_

_"Slow down and I'll tell ya what I know. When I looked down the _

_hall, you were on your knees shaking. When I got to ya, you passed out. Vexen came in and checked on you, which was about three hours ago. How do you feel? Should I call him up here?"_

_"Number Two, thanks. I really don't know what to say."_

_"Don't worry about it kid, you've got a nasty cold and you _

_should get some rest."_

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_"Yeah… I guess I could stay."_

Number Two sat down on my bed, as I started to doze back to sleep.

The next day, I still felt like hell warmed over, but with him there with me, the pain was somehow easier to bare. He would woke me up sometime later and got me some soup. Then, we talked and told stories. The day after, Vexen said I was well enough to leave my room. Axel came back later that day and we talked, but I wanted to find the older member who saved my sorry hide.

_"Uh… Number Two?"_

_"Call me Xigbar, kid."_

_"Okay. Xigbar, I wanted to thank you for… well… everything. So, I guess I'll see you later then."_

_" Demyx, anytime you need to talk, just come by. I like talking to _

_you."_

_"Thanks, I will."_

Since that day, we were pretty close. He would come over to my room and we would talk. He became my new sparing partner after Number's Ten to Thirteen arrived. That was about six months ago.

Now, I was walking down the hall toward to his room. He had told methat we needed to talk. Well, I'm not going to lie, I was nervous. He's one of my best friends, besides Axel and Roxas, who I barely hung out with since most of the time I followed Xigbar around.

Last month, our friendship took a turn, not necessarily for the worst, but a turn nonetheless. It started out as a typical Friday night; Zexion was in the library reading some morbid story about a serial killer, Larxene was reading the latest romance novel, Luxord was playing poker with Xaldin, Axel, and Roxas, and the others were off doing who knows what.

So when Xigbar came into my room I wasn't the least bit surprised, but tonight was different. We joked around, talked about missions, and what we wanted to do once we had hearts.

That's when it happened. During the talk about getting our hearts, you see, I was trying to write a love song but that's hard when you can't love. So, I took out the paper I was working on.

_"Hey, Xig? Can I ask you something?"_

_"You just did, but shoot."_

_"Well, I was wondering… Do you remember being in love? I do but _

_it's getting harder to find the memory and I want to write a love song."_

_"Sorry Dem but it's hard to describe, especially since I _

_haven't felt it in a long time."_

_"Well how could I feel it?"_ I was just thinking out loud

forgetting that someone was in the room.

_"Well, it's not exactly love but it's something indescribable _

_too."_

_"Really what is it?"_

_"Kissing."_

_"I've never kissed anyone before, so how? Larxene would kill me _

_for even asking…"_

_"Well, I could… you know, kiss you. I've kissed some of the _

_other members before."_

_"Really? You'd do that?"_

_"Sure why not. You have to come closer though." _

I walked over to where he now stood. I didn't know what to expect. He placed his gloved hand on my cheek and pushed his lips against mine. It wasn't cold and deceiving like I expected. It was warm and full of care; the opposite of what people think when they look at him. He pulled away slowly. I just stood there tracing my lips, a little dazed. That kiss was defiantly indescribable, my stomached ached but it was a happy sort of hurt.

_"Well?"_ I was pulled back into reality by his voice.

_"So did… that help?"_ I just stared at him with the dumbest

expression on my face. I nodded slowly.

_"Glad to have helped. Well I should get going; it's getting __late."_

"_Xigbar, wait."_

_"Huh? Anything wrong?"_

_"Yeah, it's great but I was wondering if it's not too much to _

_ask, could we _

_try it again?"_

_"Sure."_ He walked back over to me and pulled me into another kiss. Just as before, his lips were tender and the kiss was unbelievable, but I felt something else; a wanting not just from me but from the other Nobody. Letting go of whatever worries I had about what the Organization might think, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer.

After that Friday, we would continue to sneak kisses and hold hands.

I had just arrived at his room and since it was unlocked, I decided to go in and relax on his bed; I knew he wouldn't mind. _"Comfy?"_

_"Yeah. Hey Xiggy, what did you want to talk about?"_

_"Well our relationship has changed… and I don't want to hurt you _

_anymore, Demyx. I'm sorry. We should stop."_

_"Wait… Why you are saying that? You don't mean, it do you?"_

_"Dem, you need to calm down. You should be with someone closer to your own age. You'd be happier that way." _

"_So… It's our age difference? We're not that far apart. I don't understand, and I don't want anyone else. I…I want you. Please don't leave me. I care for you too much and if you feel the same _

_please, don't force me to leave you."_

_"Demy, please it's just as hard for me to leave you."_ He sunk

down onto the floor. It hurt me to see him like this.

_"Then stop saying that. We can keep it a secret. No one will know. Just stay, please. I… I love you, Xigbar."_ He looked up at me as if I told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

_"Yeah I know nobodies can't love but it's different when you _

_find someone who cares so deeply about you like I do for you. Please let me stay in love. I don't care what the others say."_ I let the words slip pass my lips not catching them in time

"_Please?"_

He soon stood up and pulled me into a hug, tears gently falling onto my coat. I pulled away, so he could see my own tear stained face. He took his gloved hand and placed it on my cheek, just as he did almost exactly one month ago, and pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled apart, he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

_"Let them find out. We're happy and that's all that matters."_

Well, they did find out, about a week later, and they did nothing about it. We soon found out that we weren't the only ones: Axel was seeing Roxas and Marluxia was seeing, as secretly as possible, Vexen. So, I didn't feel too weird when he'd give me a kiss on the lips as we walked down the hall.

Although we've been told nobodies can't feel, we defy that law everyday.


End file.
